Video surveillance equipment is becoming more commonplace and ubiquitous. For example, public safety agencies are installing ever increasing quantities of video surveillance equipment in public places, and surveillance devices, such as wearable cameras and camera phones, are in increasing use, both among public safety officers and the general public. Further, video analytics, such as facial recognition technology, is becoming more refined.
When a person of interest enters a private facility, such as a private residence or place of business, a search warrant typically is required in order to access the private facility, creating a delay in searching the facility and possibly allowing the person of interest to escape capture. Therefore, it would be advantageous to intercept a person of interest before he or she can enter a private facility or otherwise go into hiding.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Those skilled in the art will further recognize that references to specific implementation embodiments such as “circuitry” may equally be accomplished via replacement with software instruction executions either on general purpose computing apparatus (e.g., CPU) or specialized processing apparatus (e.g., DSP). It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.